


Dreaming of...

by JeannetteRankin



Category: Soulmate (manhua by Ke Ran Bing)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Ficlet, Not Beta Read, Water Symbolism, but it's not my fault the source material started it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannetteRankin/pseuds/JeannetteRankin
Summary: A slightly different awakening for 17-year-old Yu Qi in her 27-year-old body.
Relationships: Yu Qi/Ouyang Yuan Zi
Kudos: 2





	Dreaming of...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something based on the fantastic "Soulmate" f/f comic <https://mangadex.org/title/47355/soulmate/chapters/1/>

Yu Qi was sitting by a cool, calm pond in the middle of a green Spring forest. The gentle sunlight filtered through the leaves, warming her as she sat, watching the tiny ripples on the water's surface.

Part of her knew she was dreaming--she'd never been to a place like this, though some day, once she was done with high school and college, she wanted to travel, to see the world and experience nature.

A shape on the other side of the pond caught her eye. She raised her eyes to see an indistinct figure sitting exactly opposite to her on the far bank. Her dreaming mind couldn't quite figure out what the figure was. It was a person, a woman. And it was sitting in exactly the same posture as her. As Yu Qi raised her hand to shade her eyes, the figure did the same, mirroring her.

Suddenly, and yet not suddenly, Yu Qi was in the pond, the dark waters closing gently above her head as she sank into the murky depths. She felt no fear.

The other figure, the woman, was also down under the water. Yu Qi drifted slowly forward to meet her in the middle.

There was almost no light filtering down from the surface, but the woman was visible, somehow. It was hard to tell what she looked like. One moment she looked like Yu Qi herself--a true mirror image. Then, still like Yu Qi but different somehow...older? Then the figure shifted again, a woman Yu Qi didn't know, but who somehow seemed familiar.

They moved closer and closer until they were almost touching. Yu Qi could see the little bubbles floating up from the woman's mouth. They were so close now they were almost touching.

Yu Qi realized that the woman was going to kiss her. She had never kissed anyone. She had never _wanted_ to kiss anyone. But this stranger, this water-woman who was familiar and yet strange, she was going to be Yu Qi's first kiss.

Yu Qi closed her eyes as they tilted their heads, lips inches apart.

The dream kiss was gentle, warm, slightly wet. Only...it wasn't a dream kiss.

Yu Qi's eyes fluttered open, half asleep still. Someone was kissing her.

Someone was actually, non-dream kissing her.

"Ahh!!" she sat up, heart pounding, and flung the other body away.

A woman--probably in her 20's, wearing pajamas, and very pretty--landed with a thud on the floor where Yu Qi had flung her. She looked up, stunned.

"You kissed me!" Yu Qi shouted. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" The woman gawked at her, mouth open.

Yu Qi touched her fingers to her lips. Now her first kiss would always be with some psycho house-breaker who went around molesting innocent high school girls in their sleep.


End file.
